The Sims Social Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Merge with The Sims Wiki Hello, I know I'm not a user here although if you ever go along to The Sims Wiki, you probably already know who I am. The point of this discussion being brought up is that I think that this wiki should be merged with The Sims Wiki. I've had a look around this wiki and I must say you guys have done a very good job of covering the game and the information is good quality. Admittedly our current information isn't anywhere near as detailed as yours and I think it would be nice to incorporate that on TSW. Furthermore, TSW is known to have a high rate of traffic, approximately at least 25,000 views a day whereas I doubt this wiki gets anywhere as many. As TSW has a wider appeal due to the whole series being covered, more people are going to go there. Don't feel discredited for trying because I really do mean it by saying you guy's have done good with covering the game. Noone will lose anything if the merge does go ahead as all the content from here will simply be moved to TSW and you're free to edit it as you see fit. I feel that merging will greatly improve the knowledge base and the quality of information we have to offer over at TSW. I've started the same discussion over at TSW's Community Portal and provided both communities agree to the proposal, we can get the articles exported from here, imported to TSW and sorted however they're needed to be and then finally have this domain redirected to TSW's so that any incoming traffic here will go there, thus completing the merge. I think this merge will be great for both communities as well as the readers who come to TSW looking for information on The Sims Social only to leave disappointed. Thank you for considering this and please ask myself or another one of TSW's administrators for more information. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'GG']] • iTalk • 00:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::First of all, thank you for recognizing all our work! I know you've seen the discussion in our community portal about the merge and have had a similar discussion of your own about the possibility of an affiliation. Our current admins and bureaucrats, aside from myself, have been inactive for some time now but I have been able to discuss an affiliation with many of our active users and everyone is in agreement that we would love to go ahead with one. I'm still fairly new to the admin role, so I am unsure how to continue with an affiliation. But I would, at the very least, like to add a drop down menu on our navigation bar that links to the different games on The Sims Wiki if you would be willing to do the same. Our navigation menus will be changing shortly anyway and it would be a perfect time to add you all in. I will post a similar response on your Community Discussion page to ensure you all see it. Mndarrr (talk) 22:34, September 26, 2012 (UTC)